1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring apparatus for a wheeled chair which is suitable for anchoring the wheeled chair on a floor such as the floor of a vehicle compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various anchoring apparatus for a wheeled chair have been proposed for anchoring the wheeled chair on the floor of a vehicle compartment or the like while a person is seated on the wheeled chair. Although the most important function of such anchoring apparatus is to securely and firmly anchor the wheeled chair on the floor, the following are also important requirements. Namely, operation by an attendant for locking and releasing the wheeled chair must be simple and easy, the structure of the anchoring apparatus should not be complex, and the wheeled chair can be anchored at desired places. To meet these requirements, an improved anchoring apparatus for wheeled chairs has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 2-141563.
However, since the proposed anchoring apparatus is designed to be installed on a floor at which a wheeled chair is to be anchored, the wheeled chair can be anchored only at a specific place where the anchoring apparatus is installed. In a case in which the wheeled chair must be anchored at various places, the anchoring apparatus must be installed at the respective places. Accordingly, the conventional anchoring apparatus is not economical in view of costs for the anchoring apparatus and installation thereof.